


sometimes all i think about is u

by marcysgirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Covid-19, No Smut, One Shot, References to Heat Waves - tbhyourelame, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, himbo dream, i guess, just pure fluff tbh, no thank u - Freeform, oh god i'm scared of tags again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcysgirl/pseuds/marcysgirl
Summary: sometimes he'll just step back and appreciate what he has.**title inspo is from heat waves bc the song is a banger and the fanfiction is a masterpiece**
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 60





	sometimes all i think about is u

**Author's Note:**

> -hello gamers welcome back ! literally like 4 sentences into this i sat here like "...wtf are we doing dawg. i know i am not writing minecraft fanfiction rn." anyways here it is LMAO  
> -if any cc's see this i am simply passing away and i am serious about that  
> -so heat waves has been like, the only song on my playlist for the past few days now because songs get stuck in my head super easily! but it's such a good song, so here's a small contribution to the fandom and such. i hope you enjoy!

a month. he had an entire month with george. it was so much time, but at the same time, so little.  
for now, it was enough.

the semi-recent change in their relationship dynamic happened when dream made a flirty comment under his breath during a call like he usually does, but george's persistent pushback had seemed to fade into silence. after the stream, dream reached out to george to ask what was up, who in response asked why he makes the comments he does. dream's response was "idk lol."  
after staying up talking until the early hours of the morning for both of them, george surprisingly made a move, and just like that, dream was confessing why he makes such comments -- he means them. duh.

they both were secretly paranoid that the meeting at the airport would be awkward, but it couldn't have been further than the case. their chemistry was always strong, no matter the dynamic of their relationship. when george's plane landed in florida, they embraced the moment they saw each other. dream spoke after a few moments. "i parked in a spot that i definitely should not have because i didn't want to wait, so we sort of have to go now."  
"you're literally such an idiot."

once in the car (that seemed to narrowly avoid a parking ticket), george was easily impressed by florida's scenery. "why do the trees look like that? i mean i know like, why, but... it's odd." he commented on the palm trees, to which dream began wheezing.  
"what did they do to you? that's brutal, george," dream laughed, and george couldn't help but smile too.

-

after a long afternoon of various activities and sightseeing, the two decided to settle on a movie and call it a night back at his apartment. the entire night, dream simply couldn't get over how short george was in real life. george, of course, sputtered about the "average height." once they got back to the apartment, dream sat on the couch and blindly picked whatever george said was interesting on netflix; he truly couldn't care less what they watched. he also grabbed a blanket and got comfortable, and george just sort of sat next to him on the couch awkwardly. "come here, stupid," dream said with outstretched arms and a smile. it was still hard to believe that what was happening was real, george was thinking. how is any of this real? leaning comfortably into dream's warm embrace was more than enough to make his heart beat erratically. 

neither of them were really paying complete attention to the movie. both of them were internalizing each second that passed. george was quick to become exhausted; he didn't sleep on the plane and the time zone difference was beginning to catch up with him. dream figured he'd fallen asleep once he relaxed his head against dream's chest and his breathing became shallow. dream decided that he'd be sleeping on the couch too, then, because he didn't want to wake george. 

he was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. excitement, nervousness, and affection all seemed to flood his chest at once, so he took a deep breath. george stirred in his sleep, and dream froze.

dream slept horribly that night; he rarely sleeps on the couch, his back hurt from the position he was laying in, and woke up several times throughout the night. he didn't mind at all. each time he woke, he was mildly irritated for just a moment before realizing that his best friend and literal love of his life was sleeping in his arms. and each time, he found himself overwhelmed by emotion and found it a little difficult to get back to sleep.

when the early morning came, it made its presence known by blinding the two of them through the curtains left open from the day before. dream woke before george did, and once again looked down at the sleeping man. this time, the sunlight was orange as the sun was just beginning to rise, and it was cast beautifully across goerge's skin. dream's breath was caught in his throat. he shamelessly stared in awe and gently ran a hand through george's hair. he was here. he was actually, really, here. it felt like it was too good to be true. dream waited to be woken up from whatever fever dream he thought he could be in, but the time never came.

george stirred a bit and it brought dream out of his thoughts. he slowly began to wake, and dream tried to act natural as he began to browse through the options on his tv. "oh... hi." george sputtered out when he woke up. dream wheezed.

"what does that mean?" he asked between fits of laughter.

"i just didn't expect for this to be real, to be honest," george smiled, and dream pulled him a bit closer.

"i mean, yeah, same. i think it took a night of sleep for my brain to process that you're actually here." dream replied. "how did you sleep, by the way?" he already knew the answer. for many, many, hours, george was out like a rock and dream comfortably waited for his heart rate to return to normal so he could get back to sleep.

"really well, but i don't think i slept enough to cure the jet lag completely. you?" george asked and shyly intertwined dream's fingers with his own.

dream's heart stopped. he wasn't sure he would survive an entire month of his heart rate going crazy like this. he cleared his throat. "yeah, i'm still pretty tired too. i slept really badly for some reason." it was only a partial lie. "do you wanna go back to sleep?" george nodded with a content sigh. "me too. let's go to my room though, it's a lot more comfortable."

"you're not even gonna buy me dinner first?" george scoffed at dream.

he wheezed again. "shut the hell up dude. i'm tired, let's go." so they did. george saw his room for the first time and commented on the nicely pinned up fan work on his wall. stupid comment aside, george was too exhausted to be anxious and went directly to bed. dream sighed and followed suit, lazily draping an arm over george and pulling him close again. 

" _dream!_ " george exclaimed, on the verge of giggling.

"what?" george could hear the smile in his voice.

"i don't know. i'm just not used to this yet, it's a little overwhelming." george pulled the covers over the two of them.

"i'm sorry george, am i doing too much? i didn't mean-"

"no! no, it's nice. r-really nice. i just don't know how to react quite yet. my brain just sort of freezes."

"i know what you mean. i do that too." dream relaxed. "let's just get some sleep."

"i don't really want to sleep anymore." dream almost laughed. they had _just_ gotten comfortable. "i want to be awake and keep being in this moment."

and just like they had been discussing, dream just mentally blanked. he took a deep breath. "we have a month to do whatever you want, george. for now though, you really should get back to sleep. it's a five hour time zone difference."

"you're right," george yawned and leaned back into dream's embrace. "and for the record, this is much more comfortable than the couch,"

"agreed," dream smiled. they soon drifted to sleep, both trying to stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!! <33


End file.
